Something Sweet for Someone Sweet
by DettyisLove
Summary: This is a two-part story as a birthday special for NINA! HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYYYYYYYYYY! :D 3 Set in Season 2, Betty's Birthday, corresponding with the episode 24 Candles.
1. Pink Wrapping Paper

**_Something Sweet for Someone Sweet_**

**_Chapter 1_**

Amanda sashayed her way to Betty's desk, on a mission. Sure they were enemies, and she and Marc made fun of her on occasion, especially her hideous ensembles, but today was Betty's birthday and Amanda had a little gift for her. It was a picture of herself, looking fabulous of course, to place on Betty's desk. She had even wrapped it with pink wrapping paper and tied a ribbon around it. She was fairly proud of herself.

When she reached Betty's desk, she didn't see Betty there, however she did see a grinning Daniel tying a huge bow on a similarly huge present. "Oo, is that for Betty?" Amanda said trying to pull on the bow that he was working on.

"Why would it be for Betty?" he pushed her hand away.

Amanda gave him an almost pitiful look "Oh Daniel, that's just sad." She thought of all people Daniel would know that it was Betty's birthday, but he was too clueless and dumb. MEN!

"What?" he asked looking at her confused. "If that's not for Betty, then whose it for?" she asked wonderingly.

Daniel smiled "Renee"

"THAT SKANK!" Amanda shot back viciously. "What's wrong with her?" he asked in surprise at the bitterness in her voice.

"Nothing, but the fact that _she's a whore_ and..." she continued whispering "Wilhelmina's evil bitch sister."

Daniel laughed, but realized what she said "Wait she's not a whore, Amanda"

"Everyone you date is a whore!"

Daniel sighed in annoyance "Amanda, do you have something important? Or are you here just to annoy me?"

"If you must know which you SHOULD! I was here to give Betty this gift" she held up her small gift box with the paper and ribbon happily.

"You? Have a gift for Betty? Why? Is it some kind of joke?" he asked not wanting Amanda to mess with his Betty.

Amanda shook her head "Oh honey, the joke's on you. While you're buying who knows what for your whore, the real person you should have gotten a gift for is Betty."

"Why? What are you talking about?" he asked in confusion.

Although Amanda figured she should tell him, she also figured he should have known to begin with. She didn't want to save him. This was his grave he had to dig himself out of. She shrugged "Who knows."

She placed her hand on his shoulder "You were always a little slow, but this time you're just plain stupid" she said before walking away.

Daniel shook his head in confusion. Why should he have gotten a gift for Betty? And why would Amanda get her a gift? Was it her? OH SHIT. IT WAS HER BIRTHDAY! He suddenly came to realization.

"Amanda!" He called before she turned the corner. She looked back at him with a knowing grin. "Yes?"

"Shit! I need your help!" he ran up to her.

She looked at him folding her arms across her chest "Why should I help you?"

He looked desperate and panicked "PLEASE! Think of how devastated Betty would feel if I forgot?"

"Exactly"

"Please help!" he asked, his voice pleading with her, and those eyes of his looking so hopeless for help. Darn those blue eyes of his! She sighed "Alright, what do you need?"

Daniel grinned "YES! First get rid of that damn present for Renee!" he said in an order. Amanda grinned "gladly!"

"When Betty comes in tell her I had an errand to run. I have to get her a gift"

Amanda smiled with a happy nod "Got it! Make it a good, Daniel! Especially, since you forgot her birthday!"

Daniel nodded vehemently. "Just get rid of that! Don't let her see it"

Amanda had a wicked grin on her face at the thought of what she could do to Renee the psycho bitch's 'gift'.

Daniel had run off. She laughed seeing how frantic he got.

Daniel could not believe he forgot Betty's birthday! And the damn thing was he knew he would forget, so he had dropped off a present for her almost a month ago in case he forgot with her father.

When he had taken it to Mr. Suarez, he had looked at him as if he was mad, but Daniel explained to him how upset he would feel if he forgot, so he planned in advance.

Although, he already had a gift for Betty, he wanted to get her something special. To show that he did care about her, and was her friend

While Daniel was on his search for a spectacular gift, Amanda was getting rid of the horrid evidence of Daniel's idiocy!

When she reached Betty's desk and saw the box with this tacky pink checkered print and a pink bow, she shook her head at Daniel's stupidity. Even though the present was not for Betty, the wrapping paper screamed Betty.

"Oh Daniel? How are you so clueless?" she said to herself as she was about to sweep the gift off the desk rather forcefully, when she heard a rather affronted "YOU DIDN'T!" from her bestie.

She looked to Marc "What?" she asked in confusion. "You got Betty a gift?" he asked in mock disgust.

She shook her head "No... Well, yes, but this isn't for Betty! It's for Daniel's whore!"

Marc looked at her with his eyebrow raised "Uh...you?" he asked warily.

"NO! Renee! That skank!"

"Why did you get a gift for her?" he asked in confusion. "Marc! This is from Daniel! He's a moron!"

Marc shook his head "He forgot?" he stated knowingly.

"Yep, big time! We have to help! I'm destroying the evidence!" she said as she was about to smack the gift of the desk when Marc caught her hand stopping her "Wait, let's see what it is first, then if we don't like it, we'll trash it!"

"We should burn it!"

Marc shook his head, looking at her suspiciously. "No, no burning!"

"Whatever, let's open it!" she started pulling on the ribbon and undid the bow. Marc began peeling off the wrapping paper slowly just in case they thought the present was stupid and they should trash it completely.

When they lifted the cover of the box they both looked at the gift in confusion. "What is it?" Amanda asked with a puzzled looking face.

Marc picked up the 'sculpture' looking at it disgusted seeing that it was a black statue of a naked woman. "I think it's supposed to be...hot or something."

"It looks tacky! Let's break it!" As she took the sculpture in her hand and was about to throw it to the floor, Marc stopped her again "Mandy, are you crazy? There will be glass flying everywhere, woman!" he took it out of her hand and placed it back in the box covering it with the lid. Amanda couldn't hold it in any longer; she picked up the box and smashed it to the floor.

Both of them lit up like firecrackers at the shattering sound that emitted from the destruction of that stupid gift. "I think we should still burn it and send it to her house or something" Amanda stated as she looked at the damaged gift box.

"MANDY SHUT UP!" Marc said nervously, hoping Wilhelmina didn't hear them somehow.


	2. Shimmering Red Pumps

**_Chapter 2: Shimmering Red Pumps_**

While Betty pressed her finger on the button to the MODE floor in the elevator, she shivered at the cold she felt from being in wet clothes.

She was now two hours late to work because she had been walking down the street when it started raining cats and dogs. At first she wasn't that upset, because she managed to ditch the rain for a little bit, but then her phone slipped out of her hand and managed to slide across the pavement into a hole.

She had run in the rain to pick it up before it got too damaged but the darn thing was bedazzled so much it was like a protective shield. All thanks to her nephew.

She took out her phone from her pocket and saw that she had several missed calls. She didn't even care to see who they were from, so she just placed her phone back in her pocket.

At least one good thing that would happen today was she was going on a date with Henry. She smiled, but automatically her thoughts went to his slutty ex-girlfriend Charlie. Wow, she really needed to stop listening to Amanda.

"BETTYY!" Amanda said in happy tone that Betty had never heard from Amanda directed at her before. Was she dying or something and Amanda was happy?

"Uh...hey Amanda" she walked up to the donut and Amanda smiled and held out a small gift box. Betty smiled looking up at her "For me?" she asked in surprise. Amanda nodded with a grin. Betty undid the ribbon and opened the box to see a small picture frame with a photo of Amanda winking at her.

Betty giggled, shaking her head. It was such a silly gift, but the fact that Amanda got her a birthday gift made her forget all of the craziness of her morning.

"Thank you Amanda. That's really sweet!" she said thankfully. Amanda smirked "Now, you'll always get to see me at your desk."

Betty giggled "Thanks"

"What happened to you?" Amanda asked just now noticing her soaked hair and dripping clothes. "You look hideous."

Betty nodded looking down sadly "I know. I got stuck in the rain. I'm going on a date with Henry"

Amanda made a face "That dweeb. Oh Betty, why are you still with that douche? He's totally playing you!"

"Amanda, things are just...complicated"

Amanda rolled her eyes "Ya, ya, whatever" she got out of the donut and took Betty's hand forcefully leading her away "Where are we going?" Betty wondered.

"I'm fixing you up! You're going to look smokin tonight!"

Betty smiled brightly "Really? You're going to help me?" she asked in surprise at how nice Amanda was actually being to her.

Amanda shrugged "Eh...just don't go telling everybody! This stays between us."

"What about work? I should go check in with Daniel"

"Oh, he's not here"

"Where is he?"

Amanda had a slight smirk on her face, but shook her head "He just said he had an errand to run, and he would be back later."

"Ok...is he going out with Renee again?"

Amanda stopped and looked at her curiously. "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged "He's been with her a lot lately. And when you say errand, I know that means something else."

She shook her head "No, really, this time is different. And don't you worry about little Miss skank whore!" Amanda replied mischievously.

"What do you mean?"

Amanda continued walking again. "Oh, nothing." She took Betty's hand and pulled her into the Closet.

"Hello there, Betty...Amanda, don't you steal any more shoes!" she said to her before hugging Betty "Happy birthday, luv"

"Aw, thanks Christina" Betty hugged her tight, when Christina held her by her shoulders "Why are you all wet?"

"She got stuck in the rain. I'm giving her a makeover!" Amanda said as she already began taking Betty's blazer off. "AMANDA!" Betty said annoyed. Amanda looked at her.

Betty shook her head "Don't go crazy" she said with a smirk. Amanda grinned and zoomed through the Closet finding something for Betty to wear.

While Amanda was busying doing that, Christina handed Betty a gift. Betty's eyes lit up "Aww, Christinaaa!" she took it and tore open the wrapping paper and smiled brightly when she saw a Gucci handbag. "Oh, it's so pretty." Tears filled her eyes remembering how she told Christina how her mother gave her a bag like that. She was about to hug Christina when she dropped her arms down remembering she was still wet.

"Oh, come here, luv!" Christina pulled her in for a hug. Betty smiled "Thank you."

"I found something! It's perfect!" Amanda squealed and then ran over to where the shoes were and picked out a pair of shoes. "Here, go wear these!" she said forcefully shoving the things in Betty's arms.

Betty looked at her in shock "Wait, there is actually something in my size?" she said in surprise. Amanda looked down guiltily. "Betty, I always make fun of you, but you're not that big. You just wear big clothes."

Christina gave Betty a look rolling her eyes. Betty patted Amanda's arm before going behind the curtain to try on the dress Amanda selected.

"NO SOCKS!" She heard Amanda shout to her. Betty laughed as she looked at the dress her crazy co-worker selected. It was a mid-length A-line dress with alternating red and pink horizontal stripes. She was surprised they even had something this bold and bright at MODE. And that Amanda selected it for her to wear. It was pretty. She liked it.

As she slipped on the dress, she smiled happily. This birthday wasn't turning out so bad after all. She slipped her foot into one of the shimmering red pumps Amanda chose. As she looked at the shoe on her feet, she felt...she felt fierce. The shoes were so pretty. And had a heel that was a little taller than she was used to, but she liked them so much.

As she stepped out from behind the curtain, Christina and Amanda looked at her with bright smiles. "Yay, you're like my own Mexican Barbie!" Amanda said as she ran over to her.

Betty disregarded her comment. "We have to fix your hair and make-up!" Amanda added.

"You look very pretty, Betty" Christina said. "How does MODE have a dress like this?" Betty asked in wonder.

"It's a reject! Wilhelmina nearly exploded when she saw the stripes, not to mention the colors." Amanda stated factually.

"I like it" Betty said as she took another glance at the dress.

"I think it was made for you" Christina said observantly.

"I agree, it's so you, but still stylish enough to be...not hideous!" Amanda said as she plugged in the hair dryer she somehow found.

When Amanda had finished with Betty's hair and make-up, Amanda and Christina had bright smiles on their faces.

"Oh Betty...you actually look like you belong here now!" Amanda said wistfully. "I agree, luv, you look great!" Christina added.

Betty smiled, but then Amanda shoved her in front of the full length mirror. Betty's eyes went wide in surprise "Woww..."

Amanda and Christina grinned looking to each other.

As Betty looked at her reflection she was surprised how nice she looked. The dress looked pretty and her hair was in such gorgeous braids that cascaded in curls like a waterfall. She always saw that Amanda had beautiful braids in her hair, and she had actually done it for her. And she even put in a small sparkly clip in the center braid.

And the makeup was so pretty. She had applied a very light purple eye shadow with black liner and pink lip gloss, "I...I'm actually..."

"You're pretty! Which is totally not fair, because you look gorgeous, and not to mention you have three guys crushing on you!" she stated in annoyance.

Betty looked at her "What?"

Amanda rolled her eyes "That dork you think loves you but has a slut-face baby mama, not to mention that sandwich guy that is always drooling over you."

"Who is the third guy?" she asked in confusion.

Amanda had a sly looking grin cross her face "I'll leave that for you to find out" she said with a wink. "Can you lose the glasses? They totally mess up the look! And oh, the braces! Try not to smile too big!"

"Oh don't be daft, you look beautiful, Betty" Christina said as she stepped beside her to place her arm around her supporting.

"Thanks...and thanks Amanda for...trying to help."

Amanda nodded "My work here is done! Bye!"

She sashayed away, but looked back shooting Betty a flirty wink. "Wait till you see the third guy!" she said with a smirk and continued walking.

Betty looked to Christina "Who do you think she is talking about?"

"Who knows love, whenever that one goes yappin away, I try not to listen"

Betty shrugged and looked at herself in the mirror again. She smiled and actually felt pretty. Happy birthday to me, she thought to herself. She looked at the pumps she was wearing in the mirror and she seriously felt so...confident and...Kind of hot wearing shoes like that. She knew she was stupid to think that. Her? Betty? Hot? Yeah,right!

Curiosity definitely got the better of her wondering who Amanda's third 'crush' was for her. Walter? She thought, disgustedly. She shook her head.

She didn't know any other guys...well, beside Daniel. And that was so the last guy that would ever have a crush on her.

Thinking of Daniel, where was he? He'd been out this whole time?

She wondered where he was, and what 'errand' he had to run. She didn't know why she felt a little disappointed with the thought that he might be with Renee. She was the one who told him he should give her a shot. Now, she wondered what she was thinking. She sighed.

She was curious what Henry would think when he saw her. She smiled brightly and headed to her desk, feeling a lot more optimistic for the day than she had earlier.


	3. Shiny Blue Tinsel

**Something Sweet for Someone Sweet**

Hi my lovesss, here is the next chapter! sorry I got it up later. And I promise tomorrow, I will update my other stories!

For entertainment only!

**_Chapter 3: Shiny Blue Tinsel_**

Daniel smiled as he looked at the gift bag containing Betty's birthday present. He was extremely happy with himself as he thought about how Betty would react to his gift. He was positive she would love it.

He placed some glitter pink tissue paper and shiny blue tinsel into the gift bag. The gift bag was light green and had a pink cupcake in the center.

He shook his head thinking this looked so much like Betty. He couldn't wait to see the look on Betty's face when she saw his present. And his other surprise.

He couldn't believe he forgot Betty's birthday, one of the most special people in his life. He couldn't imagine how awful and hurt she would have felt if she saw Renee's present on top of her desk and thought it was for her. He would have felt like a complete jerk if that were to happen. He really hoped Amanda got rid of the present.

He sighed. If it wasn't for Amanda he could have hurt his best friend with his forgetfulness. As Daniel picked up the gift and left the shop, feeling accomplished with his gift.

As he was leaving he heard his cell phone ring. He slipped it out of his pocket and saw that it was Renee. He smiled "Hey baby"

"Daniel, where the hell are you?" Renee asked with a frustrated tone. Daniel looked confused wondering why she sounded so upset.

"Uh...what's wrong, babe?"

"I came to surprise you and your assistant Betsy"

"Betty" he corrected

"I'm sorry, BETTY..." she said in an annoyed tone "said you were running an errand"

"Yes, I uh...today is Betty's birthday and I was picking up her present"

"Fine..." she sighed.

Daniel wondered why she seemed so...jealous. Of Betty. "Are you still at MODE?"

"No, you were gone for hours. I got tired of waiting. I was thinking we could have dinner tonight, though; I kind of had something important to talk to you about"

"Sorry, baby, I won't be able to. Like I said today is Betty's birthday"

"Ok."

"Don't be upset, sweetie, I'll make it up to you, ok?"

"Sure."

"I'll talk to you later"

"Bye"

"Bye" when Daniel hung up he felt a little flustered. Why was she so annoyed that he was spending time with Betty. It was her birthday for crying out loud. Such occasions called for friends. He sighed shaking his head.

This Renee thing was getting complicated. At first, he sort of dated her just to piss off Wilhelmina. He was starting to like her, but then Wilhelmina warned him to stay away from Renee and that she was trouble. She mentioned Stony...Stony Brook or something. What was that? He wondered. He realized he should probably ask her about that when they were together again.

After an hour of making a few more arrangements for Betty, Daniel was taking a cab back to MODE, while Betty was accompanying Christina back to Wilhelmina's place, since she was supposed to be on 'bed rest' because she was Wilhelmina's surrogate. Betty couldn't believe it was really happening, but she was there for her friend and wanted to support her through this crazy situation she was in.

Wilhelmina had ordered Betty to take Christina back home immediately!

Betty shook her head, but complied with the woman.

"Betty, I have to tell you something, luv" Christina said after a moment of them riding in the cab.

"What is it, Christina?" she asked noticing her tone seemed to get serious.

"This Renee...don't you think she's a little...strange?" she asked, but Betty could tell she was asking her to follow up with some sort of information she had.

"Uh...I don't know... why do you ask? She seemed sort of...pissed that Daniel wasn't at MODE earlier. She kind of freaked out."

"That's right... earlier this mornin' she was at Willie's and I was lightin' a candle and she freaked. I thought she was going to strangle me"

"That is strange. Maybe she has a phobia of fire." Betty suggested.

"Perhaps, but then I overheard...I was snoopin really, Wilhelmina say something about a Stony Brook to her"

"Stony Brook? What's that?" Betty asked shifting in her seat, now really curious about Renee's past.

"I don't know, luv. I'm going to find out, that's for sure"

"Ok. You do that, Christina. She seemed sort of fidgety today."

"Can't believe Daniel's datin the devil's sister!" she stated. Betty let out a small laugh "I shouldn't have told him it was ok that he was with her."

Christina looked to Betty with a small smile, but then looked out of her window. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your birthday, luv" she said with a smile looking to her again.

"Aw, thanks Christina."

"It kind of sucks that I didn't get to see Daniel all day. I wonder what errand he was running. It obviously wasn't Renee" she stated, a little happy that he wasn't with Renee. But where could he be, then?

Christina looked at Betty who had a slight frown as she talked of not seeing Daniel. The girl was addicted to 'im all right. "Don't worry, luv."

When Daniel reached MODE, he walked over to the donut to see Amanda filing her nails while she was glossing over a magazine. Daniel rolled his eyes "Amanda..."

She looked up and her eyes lit up "Oo, you got Betty's present? Too bad, she already left."

"What? Why?"

"She took Christina back to Wilhelmina's and then she's going on her lame date with nerd boy"

Daniel let out a disappointed sigh.

"By the way, your whore showed up and nearly had a fit that you weren't here. I swear I thought she was going to pull out Betty's hair" Amanda said, the bitterness in her voice whenever she mentioned Renee.

Daniel rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Yeah, uh, she called me on my way back here. She sounded...jealous or something."

"You should dump her Daniel. She's...crazy" Amanda made a gesture that she was crazy. He shook his head. "Do you know where Betty is going for her date?" he asked not sure whether he wanted to just go over there or let her enjoy her date.

Amanda grinned "well...Harold left a message that he wasn't going to show up"

"He isn't? Why not?"

"His slutty baby mama is sabotaging their date."

"But you said Betty was already on her way there?"

"Oops!"

"AMANDA!"

"I tried calling her, but when she picked up it was all staticky!"

Daniel sighed in frustration. "Shit. That means she didn't get the message and she's going to be waiting there"

"I guess" she shrugged, while trying to look into the gift bag, sifting through the blue tinsel; Daniel took the gift off the counter and started to leave, but realized he didn't know where Betty's date was going to be. When he walked back over, Amanda held out a sticky note to him, grinning as she leaned over the counter.

He rolled his eyes "Thanks" he took it and started leaving.

"Bye! Good luck!" she called out to him.

"Prepare to be surprised" she murmured to herself grinning.

She wished she could see the look on Daniel's face when he sees how smokin Betty looked.


	4. Pink Lips & Black Lashes

**Something Sweet for Someone Sweet**

_Hi Lovesss, so it seemed better to end this chapter at this point and have one more chapter. So the next one is the last for sure though. _

_I do hope you enjoy this! I think it is so sweet! :D 3 _

_Lots of Love!_

_For entertainment only! _

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Pink Lips and Black Lashes_**

When Betty had first walked into the restaurant that Amanda told her about she felt confident.

That feeling flew out the window after she had been waiting for Henry to show up for nearly half an hour now. She wondered why he was so late. She tried to call but her phone was so blinged up there was so much static making the conversation sound like electronic sounds from outer space.

She sighed, playing with the silverware on her table. She was meant to be miserable.

The waiter had come to her table numerous times thinking she was making Henry up. She felt like hiding underneath the table. It didn't help things in the matter when it started raining, so she had to stand underneath the loggia so she didn't get poured on again. She was not going to go in that rain again.

She kind of realized Henry was a no-show, by this time. She knew this was all Charlie's doing. Why did she have to like someone who couldn't really love her completely? He said he loved her, but if she really thought about it, she knew they were in this for no reason. There was no future between them. She should have listened to her family...and Daniel, and just let Henry go. It only hurt more the longer they were together.

She slid to the ground huddled against the wall so she wouldn't get wet since the hostess kicked her out of the restaurant. She rested her head in her knees, her eyes blurring.

She looked up from behind the hair that'd dropped in front of her face and saw a man in a long coat running down the sidewalk in the rain. As he ran, splashes of water came up around his feet. Was he crazy? There was someone crazier in the world than her? She wasn't sure if that was comforting or alarming. She sighed lifting the hood on her jacket over her hair and dropped her head against her knees, as a tear slipped down her face.

She heard the running footsteps stop and then heard the man speak to the waiter. "Excuse me; I'm looking for a friend. She had a reservation here."

Betty's head shot up when she realized whose voice that was "Daniel?"

The man looked in her direction and his eyes went wide "Betty!" he ran over to her, and she got up, surprise filling her completely "What are you doing here?" she asked seeing him soaked, the rain drops sliding down his face from his hair and the light in his eyes when he looked at her, it was mesmerizing.

"I uh..." he looked down "Henry's not coming Betty" he looked at her. "I tried to get here sooner, but the traffic was so bad because of the rain, and there was an accident blocking the way, so I just got out and started running here."

Betty bit her lip to keep from crying. She couldn't believe Daniel had come all the way here for her. There was a strong gust of wind that blew causing her hood to drop back and her coat to open. Daniel looked surprised to see her completely, getting sight of her dress now, and her hair.

"Wow, Betty... you look, you look so great." He said in an amazed tone looking her over, causing her to blush. He looked at her with a sweet smile "You look so pretty. That guy...is a complete moron" he said as if in realization. Betty felt shivers down her arms.

"Daniel, I can't believe you ran in the rain for me?"

He shrugged as if it was nothing. "It was the least I could do, Betty. What do you say we get out of here? The car is not too far from here" he took off his coat and put his arm around her as he held the coat over them to shield them from the rain.

They started running to the car; tears were sliding down Betty's face at the thoughtfulness she received from her friend. She couldn't believe Daniel was here for her.

When they got into the car, Betty felt like her heart was in her throat. "Man, I'm freezing" Daniel said rubbing his arms trying to warm himself up.

Betty leaned forward and told James to turn the heat on for a little bit until it warmed up enough. Daniel looked at Betty with a smile. He couldn't believe she looked so...fantastic! He let out a sigh, how could that dweeb not see what he had? If anything Betty was way too good for him; which is why he thought it was stupid she wanted to be with him, especially when he was going to leave her. What a moron!

Daniel looked at her face admiring how nice she looked tonight. She had make-up on; he could see the light purple eye-shadow, and her lips looked pink. He never really realized how...perfect Betty's lips were. He diverted his eyes to her hair. It was so gorgeous. "You look...so spectacular" he said not realizing he said it aloud.

Betty looked at him in admiration "Thank you" she said softly. "Come on, Betty; don't let that moron ruin your birthday! He's an ass! Besides, you have so many other people that wanted to celebrate with you. I think it's kind of perfect how things worked out."

Betty looked at him in wonder "What do you mean?"

He grinned "Well, I uh...called your family and told them to throw you a party."

Betty bit her lip to keep herself from crying. She didn't know why she was so sensitive all the sudden. It seemed that everything he said to her made her want to cry. "Thank you, Daniel. That's so sweet of you."

Daniel grinned again "Happy birthday, Betty."

"I thought you forgot" she said truthfully. Daniel looked down guiltily letting out a sigh "I'm not gonna lie to you, Betty, this morning I did forget." He looked at her with hurt in his own eyes which she was sort of surprised to see, since she was the one that should be hurt not him.

"That's why I'd been MIA this whole day. I uh...I wanted to get you the perfect present." He said looking down again.

Betty bit her lip as she looked at him. He was clearly ashamed of forgetting her birthday. Really she didn't care that much about gifts; it was the thought that counted for her. "You didn't have to get anything Daniel. I was just um...I was sort of sad that I didn't get to see you all day, but" she smiled "I'm so happy you're here" she said wholeheartedly.

Daniel looked up with a bright smile, this shine in his eyes that made her melt. "I wouldn't be anywhere else." He said.

Betty had a thought, but wasn't sure about voicing it. She wondered about Renee, when he said "There isn't anywhere I'd rather be than celebrating my best friend's existence."

Tears filled Betty's eyes "really?" His sentiment made her forget about wanting to know about Renee. She just wanted to enjoy being with her best friend. He wanted to be with her and that made her feel a strange gratefulness that he was her friend.

He nodded "Absolutely"

She leaned over and hugged him, not caring about how drenched he was from the rain. "I don't want you to get all wet" he said hesitating with returning her hug. She shook her head and hugged him tighter "I don't care."

Daniel smiled and wrapped his arms around her. There was something comforting about having Daniel hug her back.

"I got you the best present" he said into her hair, his tone was confident and delighted. Betty smiled "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive you'll love it! Do you want to see?"

"You have it?" she asked in surprise. He nodded enthusiastically "Of course!" he unclipped his seat belt and reached to the passenger seat of the car and revealed a light green gift bag with a pink cupcake in the center.

Betty's eyes lit up, just from the surprise of it. Daniel smiled when he saw the excited look on her face. He held it out to her. She sort of just stared at it. "Come on, open it!" he demanded.

She took it and started sifting through the tinsel and tissue paper and felt a book. She already felt happy because she loved books. When she took it out and saw what it was she looked to him with her eyes wide and bright in surprise "Oh my God, Daniel!"

He immediately grinned proudly.

She looked at the book again and felt butterflies flow all through her. The book was a special edition of Shakespeare's Midsummer Night's Dream, one of her favorites. The book was leather-bound and a dark navy color, with gold embossing of flower petals and a wind-like, fantasy-detail to it. "How...you, you listened to me?" she asked. She had thought he tuned her out when she told him her favorite play.

She felt the tears fill her eyes as she looked up and smiled at him. He was smiling at her so genuinely.

"Believe it or not, I love being friends with you" he stated causing her to cry. She was really trying not to cry, but he was melting her heart.

"There's more." He stated in a voice that gave her tingles. She looked into the bag and beneath all the paper she saw something silver and shiny. She reached in and pulled out a fancy bookmark. It was a hook shaped metal bookmark, with floral engraving in the base and a charm hung from the hook part where a hole was set. The charm had blue beads together, almost looking like a molecule, with a key hanging off it. The key had engravings that looked like the crescent moon.

Daniel smiled as he saw that light in her eyes and the look of pure surprise and gratitude present. "The key is to open the door to your dreams" he said feeling a little dorky for saying that to her, but she looked to him, her eyes filled with tears. She started crying again and enveloped him a loving hug. "Daniel, I uh...that is...you're so..." she tried to speak, but her crying wasn't helping her. "I love you!" she said hugging him like she didn't want to let go.

Daniel felt his heart race suddenly. He felt like the heat in his body was enough to make him dry again. Betty shut her eyes tight, tears slipping, despite the slight panic she felt at telling Daniel she loved him. She did though.

Despite, his still quickly beating heart, Daniel smiled and said "Happy birthday, Betty."

"Thank you" she said in a whisper.

The whole rest of the way to Queens they remained embraced together, both in silence. It was as if the world turned into a blanket of peace.

Daniel realized that Betty had fallen asleep not long into their drive from her light breathing. He rubbed his hands up and down her arm and back warmly.

He sighed into her hair, a sort of relief filling him since he was able to be here for Betty. He cared about Betty more than anyone else. She was literally the most important person in his life.

He loved his mother and she was important to him, too, but Betty filled a part of him that was untouched by everyone and everything.

He could tell that his being here for her was much more wonderful for her than getting a present.

He couldn't believe he nearly forgot Betty's birthday. He was so grateful that Amanda caught him in time. He owed her one. Big time! Daniel looked to Betty's face and smiled. She looked so restful and content. She looked very...pretty and perfect tonight.

He found his eyes landing back to her lips. He had a terrible and gripping urge to kiss her. Her lips looked so soft and inviting. He could tell that she had been wearing lipstick or lip gloss earlier, because they were pinkish now. He needed to stop staring at her lips.

He looked to her eyes through the glasses and; he knew it was strange, but he wanted to be her eyelashes so he could be close to those beautiful eyes of hers. The way her eyelashes gently touched her upper cheek made her lashes look longer. She had such full cheeks. He loved that about her face, because whenever she smiled, her whole face lit up.

His attention went to the light purple eye-shadow; it was a great color on her skin. He wondered how she would look dressed in purple. Probably super cute...and, he was starting to see that perhaps even very hot.

He felt so lucky to get to see her look so enchanting. He lifted his hand to her face and lightly brushed his fingers along her cheek.

"Mmm..." she responded, her hand moving across his chest and her body melting into him more. He hugged her body closer to his and couldn't feel any better than to have Betty in his arms. With Betty he felt whole.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it! :D


	5. Golden Lights

**Something Sweet for Someone Sweet**

Hi my lovesss! _So, here is the final chapter to this short story!_

_HOWEVER_, there will be a continuing story to this. I guess it would be somewhat like a sequel. It is entitled _Feel the Heat_ and will delve further into Daniel and Betty's growing feelings post her birthday and the whole drama with Renee and Henry as well.

I won't be able to start it quite yet, until I finish a few of my other stories. _Sprinkles and Confetti_ and _Let's Give Them A Show_ are nearly complete, so as soon as those are completed, I will finish_ She's So Magnetic_ and then continue with the sequel. I just wanted to let you know.

_I hope you enjoy this part! :D And I hope you've enjoyed this story! There will be more soon! :D Just be patient please! =)_

_For entertainment only! _

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Golden Lights_**

Betty felt so perfect and wonderful in this moment. She was so happy that Daniel was here for her. She really did miss him today. Not seeing him made her feel like her day was incomplete.

As Daniel hugged her, she had dozed off for a few minutes. When she opened her eyes, it was because it had started pouring down rain and she could hear it against the car. She really hoped the rain would stop soon or at least lighten up some.

Betty lifted her eyes to look at Daniel who had his eyes closed. She wasn't sure if he was sleeping, because he was running his fingers through her hair. It was making her feel all tingly and warm.

She felt so lucky to have him as a friend. Sure he was forgetful at times, and did stupid things sometimes, too, but when he came around he was the sweetest and most thoughtful man she'd ever met. He made her feel special and like she was important to him. Especially today.

She knew it was wrong for her to think this, but she was so happy that he wasn't with Renee now. She realized she needed her friend and she was even happier that he wanted to be with her.

She admired his face while he slept. He looked so sweet and gorgeous. She was still amazed that he ran in the pouring down rain for her. She felt her eyes blur again.

She shifted so she was sitting up more and pressed a really light kiss to his cheek afraid he would feel it if it was more.

She was a little frightened when his hand lifted up. She felt her heart race, but when his hand came up to her arm to pull her closer to him, she felt this fluttering feeling all through her body. She smiled and rested her head against him again sliding her arm around his midsection.

This was probably the only time she ever felt thankful to be caught in traffic. It shouldn't be much longer to get to her house. She was actually really happy to get to spend her birthday with her family. She felt so bad to tell her father that she wasn't going to be home and not to set up a party for her.

"Betty..." Daniel softly said her name. She picked her head up and looked at him "Yes?"

He opened his eyes and smirked "I forgot to tell you, did you know that you share the same birthday with Shakespeare?" he asked, with a smile that melted her heart. She nodded with a laugh "Yes."

"I forgot to tell you, because as soon as you opened your present I forgot everything I wanted to say to you."

"Like what?" she asked curiously. He sat up now more "like I am so happy that you're my friend"

She blushed, but then said "You told me that"

He looked down "Oh...uh," he looked back up and added "how happy I am that you exist" he said with a smirk. She giggled "You suggested that"

He shook his head "How really sorry I am for forgetting, Betty." he said regrettably.

She shook her head "Daniel, it's ok. I think you made it up rather well, don't you think?" she said playfully. He grinned and nodded "I sure hope so!"

She nodded "You did. Thank you, Daniel. You have no idea how...happy I am that you...that you are here for me."

"I couldn't let that dweeb ruin my best friend's birthday. Uh..." he looked down somewhat shyly "To be honest, I'm really happy he couldn't make it."

She looked at him in slight surprise and curiosity, and when he looked up his eyes met hers. She felt her stomach flip. "I was a little disappointed that you had plans with him, but when I heard he wasn't going to make it, I knew I could actually spend time with you for your birthday."

She bit her lip, her heart skipping anxiously.

"And when I called your father, he was, I think, even happier than I was. He really wanted to throw you a party, Betty." he said with a laugh. Betty felt tears roll down her face. She wiped at them continuing to listen to him.

"Your sister and Justin were squealing in the background. It was pretty funny"

"Thank you so much, Daniel."

"I think the thanks should go to Amanda" he said truthfully. Betty smiled "Amanda?"

Daniel nodded "she was the one who helped me."

Betty smiled brighter and laughed "She helped me too." She gestured to herself "All this...the dress, the make-up, the shoes, the hair, it was all her. I did thank her. She was so sweet. She even got me a present"

Daniel laughed "She did a great job. You look...so...perfect" he said as he looked at her eyes. Betty felt her heart do somersaults.

"That dress looks so amazing on you. And those are hot shoes!" he said playfully.

Betty nodded with a laugh "I know!" she looked at the shoes "I love them! They make me feel so awesome!"

He grinned "You_ are_ awesome, Betty"

She blushed looking down "Thanks."

When they finally arrived to Betty's house, it wasn't raining as badly. So they got out and quickly ran to the house. As the door opened for them, an excited and cheerful family greeted them "YAYY! Betty!" Hilda and Justin pulled them into the house and immediately attacked Betty with loving hugs and cheering happy birthday to her.

Daniel laughed watching them. Her family was seriously the best. When her father stepped in front of her, she had tears in her eyes and threw her arms around him "Thank you, Papi. I love you"

"Te quiero, mija. Happy birthday" he said as he hugged her back warmly. "Betty, I swear I will kick that Charlie's ass for you!" Hilda said in a threatening manner.

Betty shook her head "That's not important, Hilda. I don't care anymore. I uh...think you were all right. I think I'm going to stop seeing Henry."

They all had smiles sweep their faces. She laughed shaking her head.

Daniel felt just as happy as her family for her wanting to call a quits with the dweeb. She deserved better.

"I have everyone important to me right here" she said as she hugged her family. "You heard her Daniel, get over here!" Hilda said.

Betty looked to him with a smile. He smiled and came over wrapping his arms around Betty and Justin. Betty's hand moved to his back and rubbed it warmly. He felt so grateful to be part of this.

As Daniel looked at his watch he saw that there was about an hour until his next surprise. In the meantime they had dinner with some of Betty's favorite foods, and a birthday cake, and her birthday presents. The whole time Justin praised Betty on her wardrobe and her look and wanted her to dress like that more often, so when he gave her his gift for her he was very pleased with the possibility of her using it.

As she opened his gift, she saw that it was a make-up kit. Daniel thought it was very fitting, because she looked so pretty with the make-up Amanda had done for her. It wasn't over the top; it was just enough to add a little pop.

"I agree, you look so beautiful, Betty. You're going to love my present" Hilda said handing her a box that had red and pink gift wrap. Betty smiled and started tearing the paper and opened the box to see a dress that was the same style of the one she was wearing. It was a flare dress; it had a navy and white geometric pattern to it. It looked really stylish.

"Thanks Hilda. I think I like this style of dress on me." Betty said thankfully, hugging her sister.

"You should wear that dress to work tomorrow, Betty. I think even Wilhelmina would like that dress." Daniel suggested.

She looked at Daniel in surprise "Really? Amanda told me she hated this one."

"She didn't see it on you" he responded causing her to blush and Justin, Ignacio and Hilda to exchange smiling looks.

Ignacio stood up and got a very small white box with a simple blue ribbon tied around it. He handed it to Betty smiling. "I found this while cleaning."

Betty looked at him in wonder, but opened the box. Tears filled her eyes almost immediately. She lifted out a picture. It was of her mother, her and Hilda together. She looked to her father "thank you, Papi" she said in a thick voice.

"I love it" she showed it to Hilda.

After a few minutes, Mr. Suarez went to the kitchen and got another present, except this one was actually from Daniel.

"Daniel? You got me another present?"

Daniel looked down embarrassed "Uh, I had actually got that one for you weeks ago just in case I forgot"

She laughed "You're so crazy" she opened the gift and saw that it was a journal with her name etched in the center. She smiled and opened the cover of the journal and saw a note from him.

_ I hope that all your dreams come true. Happy birthday, Betty! _

_You are very special to me, and I'm grateful for our friendship._

_Love, Daniel_

Betty closed the cover and looked up at him, her heart was in a suspended flux of melting t at the sentiment and racing at the fact that she was feeling things she wasn't sure she should for him. "Thank you, Daniel."

While they were sitting around, Daniel was sitting across from her at the table while they were all talking and enjoying the time together. Daniel pointed up "Betty, look!"

She looked up where he pointed, but didn't see anything. When she looked back to him he was holding out a cupcake to her with pink frosting and confetti –like sprinkles decorating it and a single lit candle in the center.

Her eyes brightened up as a smile swept her face. "A little something sweet for someone sweet" he said as he looked at her eyes. Betty felt like she was going to stop breathing at some point from that intoxicating look in those bright blue eyes of his. She sighed and said "That's so sweet! Thank you!" she said happily.

She blew out the candle. When she opened her eyes, Daniel seemed like he was hypnotized by her, which is really how she felt about him. She enjoyed his sweet cupcake.

A short while later, Daniel had urged everyone to go outside, "but Daniel, it's raining still" Betty said as he opened the door.

He took her hand and ran into the rain and started dancing with her, twirling her around. Betty laughed shaking her head. Justin ran to them and started kicking his feet in the rain playfully.

"Mom, Grandpa, come on!" he called.

Hilda and Ignacio shook their heads.

"Oh, what the hell!" Hilda went into the rain and grabbed Justin around his waist hugging him, causing him to squeal. They all laughed and started splashing each other playfully.

"Papi!" Hilda and Betty both called him.

Now, all four of them urged him to join them.

Finally, Justin ran back over to Ignacio and dragged him into the rain with them. Hilda and Betty hugged him, laughing. He hugged them back.

Betty had kicked her feet through a puddle and splashed Daniel. He gasped, but ran after her as she ran behind her father and then Justin, but when she tried to hide behind Hilda, Hilda had actually pushed her toward him.

"Hilda!" she squealed in annoyance, but as soon as Daniel grabbed her around her waist, she laughed wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her off the ground and twirled her around.

Justin and Hilda shared this look with each other, and then shook their heads smiling.

As soon as Daniel heard the alarm he set from his watch, he let Betty down and told everyone to look at the sky. After a minute, fireworks started to paint the rainy night sky. Betty looked to Daniel in surprise. He shot her a playful smile. She smiled and pulled her arm around him.

"Wowww" her family commented finding the spectacle beautiful, as blue, pink and purple sparks splashed across the black canvas of the sky. Then shifted to green, silver, and gold. "Oh my, that's so beautiful" Hilda said in awe.

"Oh My God, Betty, look!" Justin cheered excitedly. Daniel had brought his arm around Betty's shoulder, excitedly. She looked at the sky and her heart nearly exploded like those fireworks.

_Happy_

_Birthday _

_Betty!_ ...that splashed the black sky. It was in gold lights while more gold sparkler fireworks exploded around her name. It looked like the sky was shimmering with golden lights. It was so beautiful.

She bit her lip as tears filled her eyes. She looked up at Daniel. He smiled at her hugging her sweetly. The smile that he sent her touched her heart. Those eyes of his shined like the blue fireworks just seconds before.

She was amazed that Daniel did all this for her. He knew how she had wanted to see fireworks, and he had orchestrated a special display just for her. It made her heart swell.

"Happy birthday, Betty" he whispered to her. She wrapped both of her arms around him hugging him tight. "Thank you."

Betty couldn't feel happier than to be able to spend her birthday with her best friend and her family. Her birthday turned out to be so perfect.

She was so grateful for Amanda and all of her help today, and for Christina and her thoughtfulness, and Daniel for his wonderful gift and surprise and friendship and her family for loving her enough to throw her a spontaneous birthday party and support her and share this with her.

This birthday turned out to be better than she even dreamed of.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
